


Harry Potter and Lord Black

by Moon_Rose (Moonrose91)



Series: Harry Potter-Lupin (sorta) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Not all characters in this are listed just the ones that show up the most, Regulus Black Lives, Sirius Black Being Ridiculous, The & is for Family Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moon_Rose
Summary: Lord Black makes a dramatic apperance and Harry grows older.(A small cute bridge of antics.)





	1. Cake and Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, edited to my satisfaction.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Harry grinned as he rode his bike down to Christopher and Claire’s house, Snuffles, aka Padfoot, aka Uncle Sirius, running at his side, his oversized claws making slight gouges into the dirt road.

“Harry!” Claire shouted. “Chris, it’s Harry!”

Harry laughed and shifted to wave excitedly at her before he quickly grabbed back onto his bike handles. Soon, he and Snuffles were there at the small gate to the lovely Ross home. Christopher had quickly joined them and the pair were quickly petting Snuffles as Harry put his bike next to theirs.

“Where’s Remus?” Christopher asked as Claire hugged him.

“Work stuff,” Harry responded, honest this time as he hugged Claire back.

August fifthteenth, the twins’ birthday, was a week after the Full Moon. Normally, he would have been able to attend, but some of the Potter Investments had ‘exploded’, as Uncle Remus put it, at just the wrong time, resulting in Remus needing to work double-time to get it all in order.

“Oh, poo,” Christopher grumbled even as he hugged Harry after Claire let go.

“Don’t worry, he sent your presents with me,” he said and Harry laughed as Christopher promptly messed up his naturally fluffy hair further.

“We have a chocolate cake with chocolate ice cream and chocolate syrup. We wanted to see his face,” Claire explained while laughing.

The three promptly got distracted with chasing each other around while Snuffles bounded around them excitedly, but always being careful of his paws. “Alright you three! Come on!” Mrs. Ross, or Amelia, called and all three, plus Snuffles, came up.

“Ah, promise not to track mud everywhere?” Mrs. Ross asked teasingly and blinked in surprise when Snuffles carefully wiped his paws off on the rug at the front door.

“Uncle Remus taught him that,” Harry explained and Mrs. Ross laughed as they all came inside, Harry with the presents in his arms.

There were a couple of other kids, a little older, but Christopher and Claire liked them, so Harry did his best to be pro-talking to people.

When he complained about small talk and having to talk to people and how  _ exhausting _ it was to Uncle Remus, his first godfather had merely pat his back sympathetically while Uncle Sirius made wounded noises and flailed on the ground.

So, Harry tried, but he didn’t make much headway.

He wasn’t a  _ people person _ , really. He was more of an  _ individual person _ person.

He was pretty happy a little off to the side with Snuffles and interacting more when people drifted to him  _ or _ when Claire or Christopher grabbed him to drag him around.

The party, overall, didn’t last very long. They did cake and ice cream, Harry only got ice cream because he could only have so much sugar, but happily accepted a tupperware that had two cake slices in it from Mrs. Ross for when he headed home.

Then it was presents and Harry was very confused over the twins’ presents. Some of it was for both of them, and stuff that wasn’t, but all of it was very…wrong for the pair.

They were polite, naturally, through all of it, but it was obvious, to Harry at least, that those presents would likely only be brought out or mentioned when these kids came back over.

Or their parents did.

When they got to Harry, and Remus’s, presents, they perked up very slightly. Christopher tore into Remus’s first, while Claire ripped into Harry’s first.

Christopher grinned over what looked like a series of children’s books. Harry wasn’t sure which ones, but Remus had reassured that they would be ones that wouldn’t look out of place in a Muggle home or given to Christopher and Claire.

Christopher nudged Claire, who was already trying to mix up her Rubix Cube so she could undo it, to glance at the books. “Uncle Remus got you you’re own set too, Claire,” Harry promised as Christopher opened up his own present from Harry.

He grinned when he saw the large set of colored pencils and thanked Harry as Claire seemed to resist the urge to dive into her own set of books.

After the presents, the party slowly petered out until Harry, Christopher, and Claire helped Mrs. Ross clean everything up.

Even Snuffles helped.

“Thank Remus for us,” Christopher said and Harry nodded as he got his bike, Snuffles settled just outside the gate waiting for him.

“I will,” Harry promised with a grin.

“We’re going to have these memorized before school starts,” Claire said with a grin and Christopher laughed, promptly tackling his sister to the ground.

She yelped and shoved at him and Harry laughed at their antics as they slowly calmed down. They hugged him at the same time before he got on his bike.

He waved at his friends before he began to peddle back home while Snuffles ran next to him.

“I’m glad they liked our presents, Snuffles,” Harry said with a grin and Snuffles gave a quiet ‘woof’ of agreement.

Far too soon, they were through the wards and heading up toward the house, Snuffles rushing ahead.

“Cheater!” Harry shouted as he laughed, doing his best to pick up speed despite the large lead Snuffles had on him.


	2. The Potions Master and the Annoying Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius annoy Snape with letters.
> 
> Snape resists the urge to commit murder and just plots it instead.

Severus didn’t even bother to open it, just  _ Incendio _ -ed it, wondering how the hell  _ Black _ , a  _ fugitive on the run _ , managed to get owls to deliver letters to Severus.

He didn’t care that it was bad manners to use his wand in the Great Hall, during breakfast, he was going to do it anyway.

“Really, my boy, was that necessary?” Albus asked in that patronizing, grandfatherly, ‘disappointed’ tone and Severus sneered.

“Yes,” he answered simply.

The first letter had been a shock.

Sirius Black, apologizing to  _ Severus Snape _ and detailing everything, including the part of trying to get him killed by Lupin (except…something seemed off about it, for some reason), and why he was apologizing and flat-out saying he wasn’t expecting to be forgiven, or even that this letter would even begin to make reparations to him, or something along those lines because at  _ that _ point Severus had returned to  _ sanity _ and destroyed the damn thing.

He was busy, anyway, with no time to respond to Black, since he was trying to uphold his Vow to Lily, which he made  _ on Lily’s grave _ to protect her son and, quite obviously, Albus had  _ lied _ , the bloody bastard.

The crashing of the wards, learning it was  _ Petunia Evans _ , and dear Merlin, Severus was about ready to rip the old man’s throat out with his bare hands.

Now, he was trying to locate the boy, which was near impossible without anything of  _ his _ in his possession.

All Severus knew was that the boy was alive, since  _ he _ was alive.

Bloody bastard.

Severus should have demanded to check up on the boy himself.

Damned Vows.

He left the table and headed for the dungeons to set up another potion before his next class.

Maybe he could try to use his Vow to trace the boy.

He dismissed the thought to the back of his mind.

Such an experimental thing would need to be done during the summer, when he didn’t have to worry about students.

For now, he would try old tracing potions. They might narrow the boy’s position to at least a section of the globe.

Merlin, he hoped the boy was at least still in the United Kingdom.

* * *

Severus stared down at the owl.

The owl stared back at him.

“You’re going to have to eventually take it, you know,” Minerva stated.

She was still  _ furious _ at Albus for what had happened to Harry Potter and Severus sneered.

“I can just leave it here,” he remarked and owl gave a reproachful hoot at that, fluffing up in annoyance.

“Fly it back to whoever sent you with it,” Severus ordered.

The owl merely hooted and stuck his leg out again toward Severus.

Severus grit his teeth and took it.

The owl stayed, staring him down.

Severus grit his teeth and opened the letter and, without reading a word of it,  _ Incendio _ -ed it.

The owl clicked his beak at Severus, stole his bacon, and flew off.

“Irritating creature,” Severus growled before he stood up and swept out of the room to go prepare Fourth Year Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Albus really did want someone to end up dead, didn’t he?

* * *

There were three owls staring at Severus this morning.

“I will poison him,” Severus hissed as he took the letters.

One, at least, was from Gringotts, which he pocketed.

The other two were from… _ Black. _

The only reason he didn’t  _ Incendio _ them is because Minerva was giving him a  _ Look _ and Albus was doing that patronizing look again.

Severus stood up and swept out of the room.

He threw the other two letters into the fireplace and then sat down to read the Gringotts letter, sighing over the fact he only had another year of being Regent before he either took Lordship of the Prince estates, and thus the name ‘Prince’, or let it fall fallow.

“Bloody bastard,” Severus hissed and let his head thunk against his desk briefly.

He would take care of it this summer.

He had a great deal to do this summer.

[line]

“This is getting ridiculous,” Severus said when there were now  _ four _ owls, and all four had letters from Black.

He took them and stalked off.

Fine, he’d bloody read and answer one.

* * *

> _  
>  Dear Professor Snape, _
> 
> _ I’d apologize for annoying you, but let’s be honest, it is fun in this way. And after a few years under Dementors, I need a little fun. _
> 
> _ See? I’m being honest. Don’t worry, after this, they’ll go back down to once a week. You know, if you’re reading this so you don’t worry. _
> 
> _ Anyway, I’ve been thinking of how to make reparations for my wrongdoings toward you in the past, not that I think that I can, but I can at least try. Some of what I did, well, it was cruel and unnecessary and I shouldn’t have done it. I became someone I don’t really like, but that’s my own damn fault. _
> 
> _ Now, I don’t think a Life Debt works, and there’s always a chance that  _ **_that’ll_ ** _ blow up in our faces. I do have access to some rare potions ingredients. _
> 
> _ I’ll start there. _
> 
> _ You’ll have to actually respond before I send them. I have some seeds. You’ll need to ask Professor Sprout to grow them, of course. Hmm, let’s see. Oh, I can get my hands on some Fairy and Pixie wings. A few other things. Maybe some Bowtruckle Tree leaves. _
> 
> _ Actually, no on that last one. _
> 
> _ But I can start with the plants at least. _
> 
> _ It doesn’t really express how sorry I am, and I don’t think I can ever make up for how I wronged you, but I  _ **_am_ ** _ sorry. For that. Not for annoying you with letters. It’s funny. _
> 
> _ But I grew up and I realized that…well, what I did to you? Was in my worst memories. _
> 
> _ Huh, what do you know, Azkaban actually did do me some good. _
> 
> _ ~ Sirius Black _

Severus stared at the letter and then back at the flames.

Sirius Black was actually trying.

Severus sneered a little at the flames and almost tossed the letter into it anyway, before he glanced down at it.

What could it hurt, to respond?

Secretly, of course.

No need for anyone to know he was conversing with a known fugitive.

Besides, he was curious where a convict on the run found rare potion ingredients.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically that? Yeah, this is why he’s not as big of an asshole. And other headcanon things. (Such as Severus joining the Death Eaters to be a Hidden Spy from the beginning to protect Lily even if she hated him, and him realizing that Harry was likely abused and he’s Not Happy and also he Vowed to protect Harry, on Lily’s grave, so there’s that. Small changes. He’s still an asshole, but he’s not as big of one.)


	3. Truths and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wizengamot gets shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is finished.
> 
> I just keep forgetting to post chapters.

Regulus sighed quietly as he stood before the doors.

He had spent his time since, officially, taking the Lordship, practicing with his prosthetics. He had extended the time and took breaks, all under Kreacher’s watchful eyes.

The only time Kreacher hadn’t been there to watch him, he almost had to make an Unbreakable Vow to the House Elf that he would rest while Kreacher left. It turned out that it was Sirius, saying ‘thank you’ to Kreacher, as he had found his answers.

It was the most Slytherin wording Sirius had ever done after being Sorted into Gryffindor, but Regulus, and Kreacher, knew what it meant.

That Sirius had found Harry, alive. That his godson was well and safe.

That he was likely  _ with _ Harry, now.

Kreacher had also mentioned he wore a type of collar, with a wand and compass that hung from it, which made Regulus…suspicious.

Ah well, he was here to make his first, formal, appearance at the Wizengamot.

Especially since he had never, actually, been declared dead.

Just…missing.

He exhaled quietly and the slowly pushed the door in and walked in, pretending that he didn’t notice the way heads turned toward him and how the entire Wizengamot fell silent.

His head was high, black hair neatly trimmed and pulled back into a low ponytail with a silver ribbon. He wore black dress pants with black dragonhide boots that hid his prosthetics from sight.

His emerald green dress robes were of his preferred style, but still  _ in _ , as it were, from Kreacher’s…understanding. The sleeves were loose, which contrasted with the low cut that fit his torso perfectly in a double column of silver buttons, all with the Black Family Crest on them that showed off his black shirt with black cravat.

The lower part, however, flowed freely with every step and didn’t get in his way as he walked, cut just enough to allow him to walk without fear of tripping.

He was still somewhat unsteady on his new legs.

His cane barely tapped against the floor as he walked, the handle silver with a perched crow on the top and he gave a nod to the Minister of Magic, Bagnold. He glanced over to see who the Senior Undersecretary was and noted it was a middle-aged man with graying black hair.

He ignored how Lucius stared at him.

“Minister Bagnold, apologies for my late introduction. I am Lord Regulus Arcturus Black the Second, and I am here to take my seat,” he greeted with the proper bow and then waited for the proper response, not even blinking as the room exploded into sound around him.

* * *

Lucius stared at Regulus.

It couldn’t be anyone  _ but _ him. Not even Polyjuiced, as  _ no one _ could pass off that calm walk he had, even if it seemed a little different now.

He remembered him.

He wasn’t close, not by any means, not as much as he should have been, but years separated them. Now, here he stood, after Narcissa had  _ mourned _ him.

Part of him wanted to punch his cousin-in-law.

Another part of him wanted to drag him to Malfoy Manor and shove him at Narcissa and let his lovely wife deal with him.

He did neither.

He merely glanced over and nodded when Regulus took the Black seat, as graceful as his elder brother was graceless.

And then he got through the meeting.

When he got home, he sat heavily on the closest chair, practically boneless, and stared into the fire.

“Luc?” Narcissa questioned.

“Cissy,” Lucius responded quietly.

“Bad session?” she asked as she sat down and Lucius shook his head.

“A startling one.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. Lord Black was in attendance.”

Narcissa stared at him and raised one fine eyebrow at him.

_ “Sirius _ went to the Wizengamot?” she asked.

“No,” Lucius said and he looked at Narcissa. “Cissy, Regulus is  _ alive.” _

Narcissa stared at him and Lucius began to count down backwards from twenty in French mentally.

“Excuse me, dear, I need to write a letter,” she said and stood up, leaving the room.

“Father, who is Mother going to eviscerate?” Draco asked once Narcissa was likely out of earshot.

“You shouldn’t eavesdrop. And her cousin,” Lucius answered.

“Sirius?”

“No. Regulus.”

Draco made a slightly choked sound and Lucius stood up to draw Draco in for extra study lessons.

If he had time to eavesdrop, he had time to study.

* * *

Regulus stared at the Eagle Owl, who stared unflinchingly back.

“Master Regulus should get the letter before Mistress Narcissa sends a Howler,” Kreacher offered.

“My cousin would never be so uncouth,” Regulus said quietly but took the letter.

The owl remained, staring him down as he opened the letter.

> _ Regulus, _
> 
> _ How  _ **_dare_ ** _ you not inform anyone you were alive. _
> 
> _ You better come to tea, this upcoming Friday, at 13:45 or I shall be very cross with you. _
> 
> _ Narcissa _

Regulus sighed. “I do hope Sirius went through with the blood adoption already. Harry needs a stronger blood connection to become Lord Black upon my death to go uncontested,” he said.

He pretended not to hear Kreacher’s mutterings about how  _ he _ should blood adopt Harry, as it would be only right and proper for Master Regulus to do it.

* * *

Remus flicked through the letters on his desk, thankful that Sirius’s appearance meant that he didn’t have to hire a secondary House Elf, though Twilly kept hinting that he should.

She had a rather large soft spot for Harry and Remus knew that she would like nothing more than to be his personal House Elf and go with him everywhere.

Not till Harry was older, however.

He thought he saw Twilly pouting about that when he had told her that.

He sighed as he used his letter opener (not silver) and went through correspondence.

The Ollivander Family was requesting access to the Wand Wood forest.

Remus pulled over his calendar book to see when was the last harvest and when he could schedule them in, tapping his wand on the ‘Wand Wood Forest’ written on the cover before he opened it. He pulled an Appointment Quill, and put them in for the Seventeenth of July, 1988, before he wrote a response, sealing it with the Potter Crest and setting it aside to be sent out later.

They didn’t send anyone out in the winter (Bowtruckles got more violent in the colder months, ironically), and this gave a two month break, allowing for the trees not to be over-harvested, even by accident.

The Owlery had certainly filled up as everything began to pick up speed and he smiled when Diadem hopped up onto his desk. He paused in his work to gently scratch behind her ears, earning deep, rumbling, purrs before he got back to work.

He didn’t have the energy to  _ Incendio _ Dumbledore’s letters, just skimmed them to make sure that the Search for Harry wasn’t actually getting close to Harry before he tossed them into the fireplace.

He blinked when Diadem suddenly let out a low growl and Remus looked up in time to see the Prophet Owl fly through, dropping an Evening Edition of the  _ Daily Prophet _ in front of him before the owl swooped back out and he paused to pick it up.

**LORD BLACK MAKES DRAMATIC APPEARANCE!!!!**

Remus stared at the headline and then quickly untied it before he opened it.

> **LORD BLACK MAKES DRAMATIC APPEARANCE!!!!**
> 
> _ By A. Poplar _
> 
> _ Today, on the first day of the Autumn Term of the Wizengamot, Lord Black made his first appearance. And no, ladies and gentlemen, the long-lost Lord Black is not the infamous fugitive and betrayer of the Potters, Sirius Phineas Black III (see pg 9), but his younger brother, Regulus Arcturus Black! _
> 
> _ No, you did not misread that. _
> 
> _ The younger Black brother, sorted into Slytherin back in 1972 and presumed dead almost a decade ago, has returned from his presumed grave! _

Remus continued to read, eyes widening in disbelief at some points as the reporter went on about his dramatic appearance and, eventually, got to the pictures.

There was an obvious school picture, Regulus looking young and staring at whoever was taking it with the traditional Black Family Look of Disdain. He was wearing his school uniform, and then the picture was obviously from his Wizengamot Debut.

He was dressed in some sort of faux-Regency style of the Muggles. The robe was like a combination of a vest and a coat, with the portion at the torso being that double column button style. He was walking and could be seen to glance at whoever was photographing him.

The story continued around the pictures and he swallowed harshly.

“Bloody hell,” Remus whispered and let his head thunk against his desk.

Diadem gave a gentle mrewl and she pat his wrist with her paw.

“Lovely, I’m going to need something stronger than that,” Remus said quietly and Diadem merely gave a soft mrewl-purr in response.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m of the opinion Lucius truly loves his wife and son. He’s just crap at showing it and acting on it canon and such. I guess I’m making him…softer in private? He’s still gonna be a…antagonist works? I mean, he’ll be a bad guy? I’m still working on it.


	4. Tea and Revelations

Regulus sighed as he carefully stepped out of the carriage Narcissa had sent for him when he wrote back that he would love to come for tea, but was unsure of where she was.

So, of course, she had sent a carriage pulled by a pair of winged horses to collect him, heavily charmed and unable to be seen by Muggles.

He saw Narcissa standing there, waiting for him, and already knew he was walking, slowly, to his death.

He made his way slowly up the few steps and smiled before he gave Narcissa a proper bow.

“Lady Malfoy, I am honored you invited me to tea,” he greeted softly.

“Lord Black, I am honored you could come,” Narcissa answered and Regulus didn’t wince through great practice.

Oh, if Narcissa was going through proper protocol, this was  _ not _ going to be pretty.

They walked inside and began the long dance all the way to the High Society Tea Room where they continued their dance.

“You know, it is quite rude to enter a home with so many enchantments on you,” Narcissa said far too pointedly half-way through tea.

“I’m afraid I couldn’t leave them at home, Lady Malfoy,” Regulus responded.

“Whyever not?” she demanded.

“Because those enchantments are my legs from the knees down, Lady Malfoy.”

Narcissa dropped her tea cup at that statement.

It shattered on the ground as she stared at him, eyes wide. The cup disappeared, a House Elf cleaning it up from out of sight.

“What? Reggie, what?” Narcissa asked.

“No, no, you need to finish being angry at me, first, Cissy. I don’t want that, that look,” Regulus said quietly.

“No, you tell me  _ now! _ You explain it all  _ now!” _ Narcissa demanded, her voice cold and sharp.

She was every inch a Lady of the Manor.

Regulus sighed and he explained. Quietly and in a hushed tone, falling easily into Bulgarian, which Narcissa easily followed.

He explained about the Horcruxes, about the poison and how the Dark Lord had used Kreacher.

He explained how he was still recovering from the poison, that he still could only have mostly liquids, and light solid foods.

The light solid foods was only from last week.

The Inferni had destroyed his legs, and an infection was cut off above the knee.

And when it was over, Narcissa hugged him.

They then pulled themselves together and Narcissa gave a sniff.

“Well, we’re just going to have to find the rest and destroy them. We’ll need Fiendfyre or Basilisk venom,” Narcissa said simply and Regulus gave a quiet laugh at that.

“And then convince your husband about the Half-bloods,” he teased and Narcissa gave her own quiet laugh.

“The Malfoys actually already do,” Narcissa whispered conspiratorially and Regulus smiled at that.

Well then.

Half the work against the stupid Pureblood nonsense was done.

* * *

Sirius hated secrets.

The fact Remus had openly admitted he had one, but said he wouldn’t explain till Harry went to Gringotts for the weekend, hadn’t really helped.

They were still working out things, and Sirius was living out of his personal vault that he got from Uncle Alphard. That he had invested wisely and moved around and worked with.

The 5% fee for the Goblins to ‘work in the best interest of all’ was well worth it, due to the war and such. It also allowed him to pay for mind-healing from the Goblins, the only people he could go to after his stint in Azkaban.

He was doing pretty well in the Sanity department, even if there were days he just wanted to be Padfoot (or Snuffles), and never go back to being Sirius.

So, secrets?

Sucked.

But he waited and worked on his patience and maybe ran around like mad for a bit as Padfoot and resisted the urge to dig holes to vent his frustration.

So, here they were, finally, on Friday night after Harry had skipped off with Agnott to Gringotts.

Remus was staring at the hot chocolate Twilly had made them, and he could  _ feel _ Twilly staring at him, silently demanding he start drinking it.

It even had tiny marshmallows in it.

Sirius started drinking it.

Remus was dithering a little and he sighed. “Sirius,” he said quietly and he carefully set his hot chocolate aside.

He seemed to be waiting for Sirius to finish swallowing and doing the same.

“That’s my name,” Sirius remarked.

Remus looked up at him and sighed quietly. “Regulus is alive,” he said and Sirius stilled.

“What? No, that’s impossible. They…” Sirius argued quietly before he trailed off when Remus showed him the front page of an evening edition of the  _ Daily Prophet _ .

Sirius carefully pulled it toward him and let his fingers rest against the picture of Regulus.

The older Regulus, though barely so. He had been  _ eighteen _ , maybe, Sirius sometimes didn’t think about it, didn’t want to think about it.

(Had he even taken his N.E.W.T.s?)

Sirius stared at the picture, and the younger one and carefully picked up the newspaper.

He looked up at Remus, then back down at the newspaper.

He touched the picture gently and swallowed.

The next few minutes were a little…fuzzy.

When he came back more to himself, Remus was hugging him from behind and they were both on the floor of Sirius’s bedroom, and Sirius was hugging the newspaper to his chest.

They were a tangle of legs and arms and he swallowed sharply.

Regulus was alive.

(He had still failed Reggie.)

Remus hugged him a little tighter and shifted Sirius’s head was tucked into the crook of his neck.

Sirius stayed there until he fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Severus glared at the newspaper that he had kept.

_ Lord Black _ .

Lord  _ Regulus _ Black.

Part of Severus wanted to throw it into the fire.

The rest of him…the rest of him put it into the heavily warded and charmed box that held everything else he treasured.

Damn the man.

(Damn the one friend he had left in the world.)

* * *

“Kreacher,” Sirius called quietly, that Sunday morning, a fair distance from his home.

He waited for some time before Kreacher appeared. “What does Master Sirius want?” he asked.

Sirius held a letter out to Kreacher. “For Regulus,” he explained quietly. “You can read it too, you protective imp.”

Kreacher seemed as startled at the affectionate nickname that Sirius had just placed upon him as Sirius felt.

“Of course, Master Sirius,” Kreacher said and popped away.

Sirius shook his head and then shifted into Padfoot before he began to run back.

He’d Apparate around for a bit before he crossed back over the Wards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna admit, the tea between Reggie and Narcissa was one of my favorite things to write, even though they derailed it.


	5. The Letter and the Wyrm

Severus Snape didn’t write back until after the Halloween Feast.

Or, to be more specific, he didn’t even write the letter till after the Halloween Feast.

As Black had promised, the owls became a weekly annoyance after the rash of multiple a day, and sometimes skipped a week entirely.

He took to reading them, despite knowing it would likely drive him mad, just in case.

Sometimes Black wrote about the color of the bloody flowers, for Merlin’s sake.

There weren’t many apologies, Severus noticed.

Those that were there, they were…likely sincere.

He would need to see the man face to face to be sure.

Maybe use Legilimency on him.

Multiple times.

Severus had never claimed to be a kind man.

As it was, he didn’t send the letter off until the Christmas break and the owl flew off into the early morning light.

* * *

Sirius was bouncing a little in place as he poured over the catalogues so he could buy Harry presents.

Mostly because Remus banned him from trying to help him manage Harry’s inheritance.

He was seated in Remus’s office, on the floor, the catalogues spread out around him like he was a fifth year and cramming for O.W.L.s all over again.

He had already scraped some ideas and tossed other catalogues aside.

Harry liked to draw, so Sirius pulled over one of the more complex catalogues for that. “I know Harry likes drawing, much like his friend Chris. Who got who into it first, do you think?” Sirius asked as he began to fill out the order for multiple packages of colored pencils.

He had a desire for every single type of shade, multiple times over. “Harry got Chris into it. Or drew Chris out into admitting he liked to openly,” Remus responded in a distracted manner.

Sirius glanced over and noticed that Remus was flipping through what looked like a very large account ledger.

“Is ten 250-count boxes of colored pencils excessive?” Sirius questioned once Remus looked a little less preoccupied.

Remus blinked at that and looked over at Sirius with a flat look. “How do you even have money?” Remus asked.

“Paying the Goblins a percentage to look after my inheritance for me,” Sirius answered in the most serious, as that was his name, tone he could muster, even if he wanted to fall over giggling.

Remus’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly, warmth in those deep amber depths and Sirius knew he was leaning forward a little. “You just made a pun on your name in your head, didn’t you?” he asked and Sirius fell over laughing then.

He was still buying those ten boxes of 250-shades from different companies though.

He didn’t stop laughing until Remus, after letting an owl in, came over to help him breathe again.

Extreme mood swings were the norm nowadays.

They had gotten a second House Elf and Twilly was  _ ecstatic _ over basically watching over Harry full-time.

(Harry was just as ecstatic, since it meant that he could merely ask Remus if it was alright instead of if he had the  _ time _ , as Harry told Sirius with a wide grin while petting Padfoot.)

Sirius had hit a point where he could not watch Harry safely on his own.

It would get better, or that’s what the Mind Healer the Goblins found for him said, but that didn’t mean Sirius had to like it.

Now calmer, and able to breathe, Sirius noticed at the owl had flown down to perch in front of  _ Sirius _ and, once Sirius was looking at him, stuck his leg out.

Sirius blinked and took the letter.

> _ Alright, Black. How do I get these potion ingredients you spoke about at the beginning of the school year? _

“Merlin’s beard, he wrote  _ back,” _ Sirius whispered in wide-eyed shock.

“So it seems,” Remus answered quietly, gently rubbing his hand up and down Sirius’s arm.

* * *

Severus was surprised his owl wasn’t returned that day, but instead the next morning.

The owl landed in front of him and held out her leg.

He took the letter and the owl flew off, back to the Owlery, as Severus tucked the reply into his robe pocket.

“Decided to respond to your secret admirer then, Severus?” Minerva asked in a far too innocent tone, just as Severus was sipping his coffee.

He nearly choked on it when the sheer  _ horror _ of  _ Black _ being an admirer of his.

He barely managed not to, as it was, and instead stood up, sweeping out of the Great Hall and ignoring Minerva as he did so.

He was sure she was snickering into her teacup.

* * *

The letter was a little shaky, oddly enough.

> _ Dear Potions Master Snape, _
> 
> _ I was expecting to never hear from you. I was about to go by monthly. _
> 
> _ At any rate, get to Gringotts and give them the second letter in the envelope. It is a Writ to allow you to get the plants. The fairy and pixie wings are going to take a bit. _
> 
> _ I have to make lace doilies. _
> 
> _ ~ Sirius Black _

Somewhat to the point and he glanced at the other letter, curious.

It was sealed simply with…a plain circle.

Of course he didn’t have the Black Seal.

_ Regulus _ \---

Severus shoved that thought into the back of his mind.

Instead, he just set the Writ on his mantle and focused on grading.

When it was done, he would get the supposed plants.

* * *

Harry smiled as he wandered across the wide expanse of snow with Twilly.

They had both fussed over each other until the new House Elf, Kelp (he wouldn’t explain the name) kicked them both out with a fond smile.

Harry liked how light the House Elves were with them. How unafraid.

How safe they obviously felt to treat Harry like they would treat each other, in a way.

“Twilly, could we make a snowman?” he asked.

“Yes, we coulds Little Mister Harry,” Twilly answered cheerfully and Harry turned to look back at the house.

He pointed to the Astronomy Tower.

Uncle Sirius took him up there to study the stars. They had even drawn star charts together and Uncle Sirius explained about how the Black Family liked to name people after stars and constellations.

His grandmother, Dorea, hadn’t continued the tradition though. She hadn’t been disowned for marrying into the Potter family, though according to Uncle Sirius it had been a near thing.

“Where could we put it so it could be seen from the Tower?” Harry asked and Twilly hopped over to him.

She was as excited about the snow as he was.

She looked at the Tower, than around. “Over theres,” she said pointing.

Harry looked and Twilly knelt down. She snapped her fingers and then had a stick, and gave an impromptu…maths lesson.

Harry nodded a little as she showed him how she figured it out, using the height of the tower and the distance to them.

She admitted it wasn’t perfect, but it would do for what they needed.

“You’re one of the smartest people I know, Twilly,” Harry said warmly and Twilly beamed at him.

They began to walk up that way, wandering up, with Twilly occasionally  _ mentally _ redoing the maths needed to ensure they could place it right.

As they wandered close to the treeline, Harry heard a low hiss.

_ [Trespassers,] _ the voice hissed, much like the snakes in the Dursleys’ back yard.

They were friendly enough, and liked to try to slither into Harry’s pockets.

“Twilly, watch out!” Harry shouted, just as a form  _ snapped _ out of the treeline.

Twilly barely managed to avoid getting caught with a large squeak.

_ [Go away! You shall not destroy these nests!] _ the  _ enormous _ snake hissed, already turning toward Harry.

_ [We don’t want to destroy your nests!] _ Harry hiss-shouted back.

The snake paused and then drew up, Harry surprised to see that it had two legs.

Okay…not  _ exactly _ a giant snake then.

“Little Mister Harry, we should goes,” Twilly said nervously, now there and holding tightly onto him.

“One second Twilly, please? You can pop me if she moves,” he reassured softly and focused back on the…giant snake that had two legs.

Twilly was obviously not happy, but seemed to agree to it, just holding onto Harry a little tighter.

_ [We don’t want to destroy your nests, I promise. No one wants to destroy your nests. I’m sorry we startled you. We didn’t know you were there. We would have stayed further away if we knew,] _ Harry said softly.

The snake hesitated.  _ [We weren’t, originally. Outside the wards, our nests were harmed. We had to go through the wards. We lost all our eggs this past season.] _

_ [I’m sorry for your loss.] _

The snake watched him and he looked right back at her, not letting his eyes leave hers. She slowly lowered herself back down and Harry noticed how the snow didn’t seem to hurt her.  _ [It was not the fault of you or those who live here. May we stay?] _

_ [Yeah, you can stay.] _

The snake let out a pleased hiss and then shifted disappearing back into the trees.

“Are you okay, Twilly?” Harry asked softly as he turned back to the House Elf.

“Twilly will be fine, Little Mister Harry, once wes both insides with hot chocolates and tell Mister Remus and Mister Sirius about this,” Twilly said.

“Okay,” Harry answered.

Twilly promptly popped them both inside the house.

Harry had a feeling she was going to be clinging to him for a while.

He was alright with that.

He was a little shaken too, now that he was removed from the situation.

* * *

Remus stared at his godson and then let out a long sigh as he let his head thunk against his desk.

“There are Wyrms on our property?” he asked feebly.

“Yes. I think the reason we haven’t run into them is that they weren’t there before. Last season, according to the Wyrm that tried to scare us off, all the nests were destroyed and they lost all their young, so they moved behind the wards to keep the nests safe. I think they should stay,” Harry answered.

Neither Remus or Sirius were surprised by the Parseltongue.

It popped up in the Potter line from time to time (starting with the founder of the line) and Harry had spoken it as often as he spoke English after his first words.

“I thought Wyrms were extinct,” Sirius remarked.

“Apparently not,” Remus responded quietly.

“Harry, you sure they won’t attack?” Sirius asked.

“He’s seven,” Remus snapped as he looked up.

Harry gave them a quiet look. Twilly was holding onto him still. “Twilly thinks they won’ts. Wes scareds them earlier. Big Wyrm snapped at us. But calmed when Little Mister Harry explained,” she said quietly.

“They scareds Twilly, but theys not mean to. Theys just scared,” she mumbled.

Remus sighed quietly and then nodded. “Alright. Alright, they can stay and I’ll talk to Agnott about buying more forest and such and adding the land to the wards, if at all possible, so they have more room that’s safer,” he said quietly.

“Thank you, Uncle Remus, Uncle Sirius!” Harry said and promptly rushed over to hug them before he hugged Twilly and slipped out.

“I think we should have more hot chocolate and then we can do a dramatic reading of  _ The Wizard and the Hopping Pot _ again,” Harry said softly and there was Twilly’s excited squeal as the door shut behind them.

“Wyrm scales are potions ingredients,” Sirius mused.

“Please stop acting like you’re Courting him,” Remus teased and hid his smirk as Sirius actually gagged.

Those two were ill-suited for each other, in more ways than one (one being that under their exteriors they were far too alike to be comfortable), and the fact that Sirius was still horrified by the idea of dating Severus would never  _ not _ make Remus amused.

“You…you are a bad boyfriend,” Sirius grumbled and Remus startled at the statement.

They hadn’t given a name to what they had, and…

Remus smiled.

It was good to hear that again.

“I’m an overworked, stressed, boyfriend,” Remus corrected and focused back on the work of managing the Potter estates.

Merlin, they seemed to grow every time he blinked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? I like Harry having it On His Own. Plus, I’m of the firm belief that the Pervells are related to Slytherin through a daughter.


	6. Presents and Doubts

Harry smiled as he dragged the sledge Sirius had transfigured for him across the snow, panting quietly as he did so. The sun was setting, turning the snow from white to hues of orange and red.

He could see vague shifting movement as he continued to drag the sledge and paused at the treeline.

_ [Lady Wyrm?] _ he called softly and the Wyrm appeared out of nowhere.

She let out a sharp snort.  _ [Happy Winter’s Day,] _ he said and tugged the sledge forward.  _ [I got you some cloth for your nests. They’re charmed against being wet and warming, weaved into the cloth while it was being woven.] _

The Wyrm blinked and moved forward then. She nosed at the cloth and then pulled back to look at Harry.  _ [Thank you, Little Speaker. Would you like some of our scales in exchange?] _

_ [Um, only if you want to give them. Thank you,] _ Harry answered and the Wyrm gave a nod.

She suddenly disappeared and Harry could see some vague shifting. He stood there for a while longer, wondering if he should maybe wrap one of the cloths around him when she returned.

Harry blinked upon seeing she was dragging her own sledge made from a piece of bark, scales piled upon it.

_ [Thank you!] _ Harry said, carefully taking the sledge and the Wyrm seemed to be  _ pleased _ before she gently touched her nose against Harry’s forehead, right next to his curse scar.

_ [No, thank you, Little Speaker. Such a gift for our nests will ensure that there will be a new future this season,] _ she said, carefully grabbing Harry’s sledge with her claw, and then disappearing.

Harry smiled a little and then began to work on dragging his sledge back to the house.

* * *

“You’re grounded for not telling us you were leaving the house and making us worry. For the weekend,” Remus said the moment he saw Harry, red-faced, snow all over his boots, and dragging what looked like a piece of bark.

_ “It **is** a piece of bark. A really **big** piece of bark,” _ Moony remarked sleepily.

“That’s fair. I have Wyrm scales,” Harry answered with a grin and Remus sighed while Moony wolf-laughed.

“Harry!” Sirius shouted, making Remus jump and Harry let out a sharp exhale as he was yanked up into the air, Sirius grabbing tightly onto him.

His face was buried against Harry’s hat, and he was clinging to Harry tightly enough that Harry couldn’t wiggle his arms free to wrap around Sirius’s neck.

“Don’t do that to me,” he whispered, only audible to Remus at all because of Moony.

“Okay,” Harry said in a slightly strangled voice and Sirius continued to cling to Harry until Twilly managed to convince him that Harry needed to get changed into warm clothes.

* * *

Regulus sighed as he sent out more missives.

He had bought a few more owls to cover it, all impressive and outstanding, but…he had a pair of Tawny Owls that didn’t draw attention. They flew without notice, to wherever Sirius was, and came back with Sirius’s letters.

He wasn’t sure how far they flew, so they traded off, flying every other letter out.

It was Christmas Eve, however, and he was surprised when a Tawny Owl, one that wasn’t his, flew into his office.

He was just finishing off the last few things before he went to the Traditional Malfoy Winter Ball.

He had politely turned down all other invitations, but Cissy might just murder him if he dared turn down hers.

And he had only  _ just _ become Lord Black.

It was carrying a small package that it dropped off on his desk and then flew to a perch with the rest of his Tawny Owls, who shuffled over in surprise at the newcomer.

Regulus carefully picked up the package, once he had checked it over for every conceivable type of jinx and hex possible. He even had Kreacher look it over before he carefully opened it up.

He stared as his old Quidditch robes carefully unfurled out, spreading across his desk and carefully nestled within them was a boxed up Child’s Snitch. There was a letter on top of it and he carefully picked it up.

> _ Reggie, _
> 
> _ Happy Christmas. _
> 
> _ Sirius _

Regulus stared and carefully began to look over the Quidditch uniform before he realized that it was just a replica. He turned it over in his hands, letting the green and silver of his school days slip over his hands.

He smiled a little at the Children’s Snitch, realizing that, in a way, Sirius was  _ joking _ with him, because he didn’t  _ know _ about Regulus’s legs, which made the smile disappear. “I don’t suppose you’d be pleased with me flying around on a broom, chasing after this, would you?” Regulus asked Kreacher.

“Kreacher likes to see Master Regulus happy. So long as Kreacher can see, Kreacher doesn’t mind,” Kreacher answered simply and Regulus let out a quiet laugh at that, before he nodded.

“Very well. Alright, it is time for me to go to the Manor, Kreacher. Please don’t exert yourself,” Regulus responded quietly, letting his fingers drift over the box before he stood up.

He walked out of his study, throwing on his new dress robes as he walked, Kreacher at his side. Kreacher snapped his fingers and Regulus felt all his clothes straighten and neaten. “Thank you, Kreacher,” he responded softly and carefully stepped out of the house.

The Granians were waiting, tossing their heads slightly as Regulus walked down, some snow falling and catching in his hair before he felt the shivering cold as they melted.

* * *

Sirius was stirring his tea.

Remus watched him quietly, noticing the quiet, pensive, look on his face. He was still stirring his tea, though, even though the cream had likely made it lukewarm, at best, by now and he couldn’t put sugar in it due to his diet.

But he just stirred his tea.

“Sirius, why so serious?” Remus asked, on purpose, hoping to provoke a smile from Sirius.

It didn’t work.

He merely continued to stir his tea.

Remus let out a quiet sigh at that and debated touching Sirius before deciding it would be a bad idea.

He waited a while longer and he saw Sirius suddenly startle and blink. “Did you just say a pun on my name?” he asked quietly, sounding a little hoarse.

“Not just. More like an hour ago,” Remus responded quietly and Sirius blinked.

He glanced down at his tea and made a quiet ‘oh’ sound before he warmed it with a warming charm. He then drank it quietly and shifted in his seat. “Did I do the right thing?” he asked suddenly.

Remus raised an eyebrow at that. “What thing?” he asked.

“Sending Regulus a Christmas present. Did I do the right thing?” Sirius asked quietly.

Remus gave a quiet sigh at that and set his hot chocolate down. “I don’t know,” he responded.

Sirius gave him a small look and then gave a nod. “I mean, he didn’t give me anything for my birthday,” he muttered childishly.

“You explicitly told me that if I dared throw you a birthday party, you would dump cold water on me while I slept,” Remus remarked.

“Yes, I did. I don’t like thinking about the birthdays I missed,” Sirius responded.

“Though you loved Harry’s present.”

“Who wouldn’t love Harry’s presents? A monster, that’s who.”

Remus shook his head slightly at that and stood up, giving Sirius’s sleeve a small tug. “Come along you mangy mutt, it is time for bed. Harry’s going to creep in slowly at six in the morning to inch his way over and be clutched into your merciless hugs for another five seconds before you both go racing down the stairs and I have to remind you, and only you because Harry merely walks quickly, that running in the house is dangerous and if you trip over Diadem, it is your own fault,” he said quietly.

“First, she deliberately tried to kill me. Second, running to the Christmas tree is a time honored tradition. Third it is  _ ten _ seconds of merciless hugs,” Sirius retorted.

He then seemed to register the ‘nickname’ Remus had given him. “And fourth, I’m  _ not _ a mangy mutt.”

“Of course not, dear,” Remus answered with a smile.

“Snow. Snow rubbed into your hair,” Sirius muttered as he followed Remus up the stairs.

* * *

Harry smiled as he began to slowly open his present from Uncle Sirius. His reasoning was only  _ partially _ because the extreme care he took made Uncle Sirius antsy. He would bounce in place, far more an excited child at Christmas than Harry ever really thought he would be, no matter how many years.

He savored his presents, every single one of them, and he could never haphazardly rip the paper off.

“Next year, I’m wrapping it so you have to rip it,” Uncle Sirius whined a little, looking like he was resisting turning into Padfoot to roll over onto the ground in his anxiety.

“No you won’t Uncle Sirius,” Harry responded with a grin as he finally finished pulling off the paper.

He stared at the long box and he heard Uncle Remus give a long sigh.

“Sirius,” he said and Harry carefully opened the box to find himself staring down at a broom.

“It is a Cleansweep Six. A newer model and  _ not _ a racing broom. Perfect beginner broom,” Uncle Sirius explained excitedly.

Uncle Remus was definitely threatening Uncle Sirius under his breath, but Harry was merely smiling wide, eyes alight with excitement. “Can I try it out later today?” he asked excitedly, looking over at his two godfathers excitedly.

Uncle Remus stared and then sighed, looking at Uncle Sirius. “Where are our brooms?” he asked in a resigned tone.

Uncle Sirius cackled and leapt up and ran off. “He’s in big trouble. He’s sleeping in that dog bed you got Padfoot,” Uncle Remus said and Harry snorted a little at that as Uncle Sirius came running back, holding two more Cleansweep Sixes.

“Ta-da! We can all go flying later! Now, presents!” he said excitedly and they continued to pass presents between them.

Sirius ripped into his with glee, sending wrapping paper everywhere, some of it getting stuck in his hair.

Harry grinned at that when Uncle Sirius promptly shifted into Padfoot to flop into the dog bed given to him and then leapt on Harry, slobbering all over him.

Harry laughed at that, hugging Padfoot as Uncle Remus raised an eyebrow at the elk leg bone that Harry had gotten Moony.

Uncle Sirius was about to open his present from Remus next when a Tawny owl swooped in. He jumped and stared as the owl dropped off the package on the couch and then swooped back out, not even waiting for a reply.

“Uncle Sirius?” Harry asked quietly as Sirius stared at the package.

He carefully reached out and pulled the package to him, opening it with the same slow care Harry used with his own presents. Harry blinked when he saw the scarlet and gold robe fall out, along with a Child’s Quaffle, still in the box, falling out.

Uncle Sirius stared and flipped it over, running his fingers over the robe and then he let out a wet little chuckle. “Brat,” he whispered quietly and then picked up the boxed Child’s Quaffle.

“Ah, a good start anyway. James and I were Chasers at Hogwarts, you know. Our third was Judith. Scary woman. She was our Team Captain before she graduated, and then James was,” Uncle Sirius said quietly.

Harry looked at him quietly. Uncle Sirius rarely spoke about Hogwarts with Harry, at least not directly. He seemed to work hard not to compare Harry to James, which Harry greatly appreciated, but it had the side-effect of him sometimes being selective.

Harry had already figured out, however, that, once upon a time, his father and Uncle Sirius, at least, had been bullies.

It took him a few days to come to terms with that, considering he had been someone that likely would have been picked on.

He had…kinda dealt with it, but it was hard.

He mostly talked it over with Uncle Agnott.

“I think I prefer being a Seeker,” Harry said as he turned to his present and jumped when Uncle Sirius let out one of his, rare, barking laughs.

It was loud and seemed to fill the room with the warmth of it. Harry looked up with wide eyes and kept very still when Uncle Sirius reached over (gentle and calm) to ruffle his hair. “Hey!” Harry protested a beat too late, holding onto his head.

“My little brother was Seeker too. Best one I’d ever seen. Gryffindor’s Seeker never had a hope against him,” Uncle Sirius said softly and chuckled.

“When we go flying, we should play Catch the Quaffle,” he said.

“No, we should not,” Uncle Remus interjected and Uncle Sirius immediately turned to him, pouting.

Harry shook his head a little and went back to his present, grinning as the ten boxes of 250-count colored pencils from various companies spilled out of their wrapping paper.

* * *

Severus, carefully, poked at the package with his wand.

Well, it hadn’t exploded.

He poked it again, warily, and cast a few more diagnostic charms on it.

Completely benign.

_ Supposedly _ , anyway.

Severus’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the package.

Black  _ had _ sent it all, and for all Severus knew, this being nice  _ thing _ could have been a trick to lull him into a false sense of security. He poked at the present again and he waved his wand, letting it unwrap.

A scroll did spring out, which had Severus glaring, but under it was a box.

A box which…

That was a potions ingredients carrying box. It had an official rune, meaning that it was packaged by an apothecary, and Severus did a few tests.

It was authentic and he set his wand aside to open the scroll first.

In eye-smarting bright, glittery, colors was a cheerfully written  _ Happy Christmas Severus!!!!! _

“Lovely,” he drawled and tossed it into the fire like it deserved before he carefully opened the box.

He stilled and carefully lifted one of the scales out of the box. “What the  _ hell?” _ he asked, staring at perfectly cleaned and presented Wyrm scale.

When he finally got his hands on Black and used Legilimency on him, he was going to be finding out how the  _ fugitive _ was doing this.

And then he might dig to make sure that he wasn’t…

Severus winced at the thought, unable to finish it and shuddered slightly.

* * *

“Sirius?”

“Yes dear?”

“Why are you smiling like that?”

“Oh, no reason. Hey, do you think Harry would like this easel for a late New Year’s present?”


	7. Stars and Smiles

Harry smiled softly as he lay at the top of the Observatory tower, using Uncle Sirius’s arm as a pillow. “That’s the constellation, Cepheus,” Uncle Sirius said quietly, pointing out to the star nearly straight above their heads.

“Ironically, no one in my family has been named after that constellation. His daughter is fine, but himself and his wife? Never,” he said quietly and Harry shuffled closer to Sirius, feeling a little cold.

He felt Uncle Sirius shift a little and suddenly there was a blanket over them. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Harry answered.

He felt Uncle Sirius hum and then there was more pointing. “Oh, if we would have been out here earlier, we would have seen Canis Major. Right now we can only see that bit of Canis Minor. Did you know that Sirius, the dog star, is in Canis Major, somewhere?”

Harry blinked and then shifted so he was staring at Uncle Sirius. “Your name means dog of black?” he asked.

Uncle Sirius paused and blinked before he broke out in his deep, barking, laugh.

Harry squeaked when he was hugged tightly and nodded. “I was always destined to be a Grim,” he said warmly and Harry laughed as well before he shuffled so he was looking back up at the sky.

“Is that one Corvus?” Harry asked, pointing.

“Yes, very good, Pup,” Uncle Sirius answered quietly and carefully pulled Harry closer.

Harry smiled a little as Uncle Sirius began to speak a quiet, Wizarding, tale about Corvus.

“Long ago, when Wixen used staves, there was a Sorceress by the name of Brenna. She was very powerful and was often whispered about. She was quiet and solitary, her only companions the crows that flocked around her. People whispered about how she knew only the Dark Arts, that she even dabbled in the Darkest of Arts, those that were of Necromancy and Death Magic. You have to understand, Harry, that Death Magic is not evil. It just is. A part of life, as it were, but people have always been afraid of Death,” Uncle Sirius said quietly and Harry nodded a little as he continued to look up at Corvus.

“Now, one day, cruel and merciless men came to the village. They were invaders from across the sea, and they brought magic of their own. Those of Brenna’s village could not stand against it, as they had never known it, and thought themselves doomed to death, or worse. As the invaders marched on, Brenna moved forward. She lifted her staff and let out a shout.

“It was as if there was a great rushing of wind as the crows that she had befriended and the crows she had  _ summoned _ took to the sky. They were so numerous, they darkened the sky and blotted out the sun. Brenna then swung her staff and began to chant. They could not hear her over the rush of wings above and around, but she began to glow. From her staff and along her veins, she glowed with tremendous power. When she turned to look at her village even her eyes glowed and she smiled upon them.

“For all that they had isolated Brenna, she had loved them. She walked the edges of the village, lying wards and protections, scaring off things that slithered in the dark, desiring to devour the villagers. She loved them and if this was her final moment, then it was worth it.

“Turning back around she focused on the invaders and finished her chant.

“The magic  _ soared _ out of her, taking the shape of a great, green, crow that rushed out over the invaders. Those that had not already fallen from the crows going for their faces and eyes, fell to the green of the giant crow, who soared over those alive and they fell, suddenly dead,” Uncle Sirius whispered and Harry clung onto him excitedly, eyes now latched onto his uncle’s face.

He looked distantly sad, but also…happy. Harry wondered if Uncle Sirius had told this story to Uncle Regulus.

“What happened?” Harry asked quietly as Uncle Sirius tugged him closer.

“The summoned crows returned home as Brenna fell. The flock of crows that had always dogged--” Sirius paused to chuckle a little, “--her steps flew down to surround her. One of the villagers, a young man who had loved her, but been afraid to tell her, moved forward and discovered the horrible truth. That she was dead and had died to save them. So they honored her and buried her and her crows stayed until one night. On this night a crow rose out of her grave, blindingly white. The wings beat and then…whoosh, it was gone, and in the sky was the constellation, Corvus.”

Harry let out an awed sound and focused on Uncle Sirius. “Wow,” he said quietly and Uncle Sirius chuckled quietly.

“Alright, come along, time to head back to bed. Come on Twilly, let’s go,” Sirius said softly as they began to shift up and Twilly, who Harry hadn’t even noticed was there, popped up from where she had been sitting.

“Mister Sirius, mays I be sharing that with other House Elves?” Twilly asked as they began to head down the tower.

“Of course, Twilly. It’s an old Wizarding myth, as it were,” Uncle Sirius answered.

“Will you tell me all of them, Uncle Sirius?” Harry asked once they were at the bottom and Sirius was herding the pair toward their bedrooms.

“Of course I will, Harry,” Uncle Sirius promised softly and Harry promptly hugged him tightly around the waist.

He could feel Uncle Sirius’s chuckle under his head and didn’t twitch when Uncle Sirius ran his fingers through Harry’s hair carefully.

* * *

“I’m going to throw you out the window,” Remus muttered at the accounts book as he rubbed his temples.

He needed to get at least five assistants, but part of the problem was that no one could know he was the Potter Regent till Harry was ten. Once Harry was ten, the required five years for the Ministry to protest guardianship would have passed, and he could openly carry Harry around.

He had a copy of the official stamped page with the date on it, and had secretly been counting down to it.

He let out a sound when Padfoot was suddenly in his space and licking his face.

“Padfoot!” he exclaimed and laughed as he tried to push the Grim away.

Padfoot refused to be moved and he heard giggling. He looked up and saw Harry peeking in through the door. “Alright, alright you two. I’m coming, I’m coming,” he said and Padfoot let out a happy bark before he finally let Remus go.

Remus quickly bundled them up, as winter wasn’t yet over, and they all went out to have a snowball fight at the front of the ‘house’.

They went at it for two hours before Twilly and Kelp rounded them up for a hot chocolate followed by a hot lunch. “Kelp wants to remind Little Mister Harry about break homework,” Kelp added.

“I finished it, I promise Kelp,” Harry answered and Kelp gave a nod before he wandered off.

Remus smiled at that and worked on making sure Harry was fully dry and warm before letting him wander over to the table. “Feel better?” Sirius asked as Remus stood up, stretching slightly.

_ “I liked the run. Much better than being cooped up in that stuffy office,” _ Moony grumbled.

_ “I am sorry, but it isn’t like I can hire a team,” _ Remus argued and he nodded a little.

“Moony is too,” Remus said quietly.

“Good. Maybe we can do a stretch later? Or is too close to the new moon for that?” Sirius responded as they headed to the kitchen to find Harry already engaged in hot chocolate and recounting the Snowball Battle.

Both Twilly and Kelp were avid listeners, though Kelp only had an ear twitched toward Harry as he finished making up lunch.

Twilly was listening to Harry with her own mug of hot chocolate, her legs swinging.

“Too close to the new moon. Moony and I need to experiment more, but he’s always napping around the new moon and more awake around the full moon. I think I can do it while waxing, but not waning,” Remus responded quietly as he sat down across from Harry, allowing Sirius to sit next to Harry.

They generally traded off, but Remus had skipped reading his mail over breakfast this morning to sit next to Harry instead, so his traditional lunch seat went to Sirius.

“You two do know you have days off, yes?” Remus asked as he glanced at them.

“We dos, Mister Remus. We just use them whens Little Mister Harry at school,” Kelp answered and Sirius chuckled as Harry continued his account of the battle.

Twilly was kicking her feet a little faster and giggled when Harry explained how the snow trap had been sprung, burying Remus under about half a foot of snow.

Remus chuckled at that and gave a small nod to them as he headed over to Kelp.

Kelp eyed him and shifted the pot slightly so that Remus could not look in it. Remus gave a small chuckle and shook his head. “I’m not here to help or spoil your surprise for lunch Kelp, I promise,” he said softly.

“But I wanted to know; how old is Twilly?”

Kelp seemed to consider. “Shes is equivalent to yous, Mister Remus. But shes not had good families. This is a good family and shes is happy. She also loves Little Mister Harry, and likes to hear how happys he is. It gets her excited and happys too. Shes is like Mister Sirius. Shes is healing,” he answered and Remus nodded as he looked back over at the three, where Sirius was promising, if Twilly dressed up warmly, she could join them in the snowball fight next time.

“Alright. I just…wanted to make sure. She sometimes seems more Harry’s age than mine,” Remus answered.

Kelp gave a tiny chuckle at that and made no further comment, though Remus knew he wanted to. He walked back over to the table and sat down. “Remember to join us for lunch as well Kelp,” he called and resisted the urge to chuckle at Kelp’s glare.

Twilly grinned and gently pat Harry’s shoulder before asking if he had finished his most recent Dramatic Rendition of something from his Muggle Primary School.

Remus smiled behind his mug and watched them quietly.

Kelp joined them with a great show of reluctance for lunch.

* * *

“This came for you, Lord Black,” Sharpblood said, holding out what looked like a thin book.

“Oh?” he responded as he carefully took it from his account manager.

“Yes. I was entrusted with it and, since we had a meeting, I felt it best to give it to you in person,” Sharpblood responded.

“Who is it from?” Regulus asked, even as he opened it, knowing it couldn’t be dangerous, or Sharpblood would have destroyed it.

“Young Henry,” Sharpblood answered with the tiniest of shrugs.

Regulus blinked at that and then smiled a little as he looked down at it. It was a rather lovely drawing of Kreacher. He was wearing a nicer uniform than the one Henry had seen, more suiting of a personal House Elf than a Family House Elf.

He managed to even show off how proud Kreacher would look in it.

He carefully turned it over and chuckled upon seeing the following note.

_ Have you made Kreacher your Personal House Elf yet? If not, here’s an idea for what you could have him wear. I didn’t dare put the Black Crest on it, since that would be rude of me. However, I have some sketched ideas below of pins or something you could put your Crest on, if Kreacher doesn’t mind someone other than you designing his uniform. _

He chuckled a little over the note, and the sketches, before he turned to the next page. It was a picture of him, in fully Wizgamont regalia, perched raven cane and all.

He blinked when he realized that the silver had different accents to it, and he carefully touched it. “He’s quite skilled,” Regulus murmured softly.

“He is. Agnott practically bursts with pride over it,” Sharpblood agreed with a tiny chuckle.

Regulus shook his head and noted that, beyond those two, there were few pictures that had people, or House Elves. There was a beautiful picture of a flower, and then the constellation of Leo, where the Regulus star was given a brighter sheen, a silver and green tint to it.

Regulus smiled over that and then turned to the last picture, only to still.

There was a picture of him and Sirius. Some of it had to be imagined, but there they were in red and green robes. Sirius had one arm over Regulus’s shoulders, a Quaffle being held under his other arm, resting against his hip. Regulus was holding his old broom, the Snitch fluttering just above his head.

Regulus stared at the picture and then slowly reached out, touching it gently.

“Henry is  _ Harry Potter?” _ Regulus asked in a shaking voice, even as he stared at the smiles on the drawings’ faces.

Sirius’s was wide and bright, too wide and too honest for the Black household. Regulus’s own was small, but just as bright and honest.

“Whatever gives you that idea?” Sharpblood responded and Regulus didn’t respond.

It was answer enough.

“Thank Henry for me?” he asked quietly.

“Or you could send a letter through me and I could give it to Agnott to give to Henry,” Sharpblood said with a tiny shrug of his shoulders.

Regulus nodded a little and made a vague promise as he closed the little thin book.

He wondered if Sirius knew about what was either a very belated Christmas present or a frighteningly well-timed birthday present.


	8. Choice and Consequence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll all have a long wait for the fourth part, sorry.
> 
> I have _things_ to finish with that.

It was the Easter break.

Severus drummed his fingers along his desk as he turned it over in his head.

He then grabbed his cloak and quickly strode out of his quarters and to the Headmaster’s office to request permission to go to Diagon Alley for some potions ingredients.

Some decisions could not wait till summer.

* * *

Severus slipped to the Muggle side of London first, after he cleaned up enough that he wouldn’t be stared down at. He bought some Muggle make-up, mentioning how he was in the doghouse with the wife offhandedly to the lady at the counter, who suggested he also buy flowers, and then went back to the Leaky Cauldron, and stormed up to his rented room.

He then worked to make himself not look like…himself.

Others could look through Charms, if they were powerful enough, and Severus wasn’t going to take any chances. Once reassured that he was well hidden, he Apperated out of his room and into one of the darker corners of Diagon Alley.

The act was silent and he then walked out, heading straight for Gringotts.

His hair was tied back and he knew he didn’t look like himself. The various people who sold potions ingredients didn’t come up to him and try to convince him about the quality of their merchandise. He just strode calmly through and into the white marble building and wondered if he shouldn’t try to put this off further anyway.

No, he decided, as he waited in the queue.

He couldn’t wait till summer, not if he wanted a chance to try and find Harry.

Damned Vows.

* * *

Severus sat in the office, fingers twitching slightly.

“How much to hire someone to look after my estate  _ properly _ while I am busy with other things?” Severus asked as his account manager read over everything.

“The fees vary, depending on what you want done. Investments, sales, upkeep,” the goblin, Bloodclaw, responded.

Severus gave a quiet sigh and sat back. He would need someone to get everything into order without stealing from him. He would need someone to look over the monetary accounts and someone to look over the property accounts. Those two might be combined.

Investments, though he was feeling like he might want to buy an apothecary. Getting ingredients at wholesale would likely help, and he knew that owners of stores could keep a percentage of the stock they sold to check for accuracy in the product.

He twitched his head. “How much do I, personally, need to oversee?” he asked quietly.

Bloodclaw’s smile was frightening, but obviously pleased.

“Well, let’s go over what is necessary for Lord Prince to be  _ personally _ involved in,” Bloodclaw responded and began to pull out numerous books and records.

Merlin’s beard, if he didn’t have to devote this summer to a pet project, he would be turning this madness down.

* * *

Lucius glanced up when a House Elf came to him. “Master Lucius, Potions Master Snape is calling on the Floo,” the House Elf recited.

Lucius blinked at that and slowly stood up, quickly walking toward where the Floo was.

“Severus? Can you come through?” Lucius greeted immediately.

Severus came through immediately and waved his hand, wandlessly and wordlessly cleansing himself of soot.

It also made a  _ Lordship ring _ very obvious.

“Severus, what did you do?” Lucius asked.

“Claimed a bloody lordship left to me, that’s what I did. I’ve lost my sanity, obviously, the whole estate is in turmoil and a bloody mess and I would rather not deal with it, but I’ve devoted myself to it. And I can’t even take a year off to manage it myself, at the very least,” Severus snarled and Lucius stared.

He then promptly began to laugh at the dour Potions Master, earning the blackest glare the man had ever thrown at anyone since James Potter walked among the living.

* * *

> **LORD PRINCE?**
> 
> _ By: A. Poplar _
> 
> _ It seems that Lord Regulus Black (pg. 7) will no longer be the newest Lord in the upcoming year. To the shock and amazement at the past Wizengamot meeting, the absentee ballot of Lord Prince was placed! _
> 
> _ It seems that this near extinct line has once again risen! Who could the mysterious Lord Prince be and when will he make his own dramatic entrance? _

* * *

“You know, I think at this point I could run right up to the Aurors, throw glitter on them, and I wouldn’t even make the front page,” Sirius pouted as he read the  _ Daily Prophet _ before flipping to the his brother’s page so he could carefully clip out the pictures.

“Please don’t. I would hate to have to break you out of Azkaban. Or ask Twilly to do it. Or explain to Harry why his other godfather is back in prison,” Remus responded and Sirius chuckled as he set the pictures aside.

“Still. All that it is is society pages, gossip, and new laws. Like the one that just passed that shortened the time the Ministry has to protest placements of orphans,” Sirius answered.

“What, where?” Remus asked and Sirius shifted the page to hold it out to Remus.

“I want that back, there’s a picture of Reggie on the other side. He apparently voted for it. Not all the laws are blind votes, apparently. He also voted against a bogus law,” Sirius responded as he picked through the remainder of the  _ Prophet _ , but didn’t really find anything else regarding Regulus.

There was a picture of Narcissa though and Sirius hesitated before he checked the back and then began to carefully cut it out.

She was his cousin, after all, and maybe she wasn’t as bad as Bellatrix.

Then again, that wasn’t exactly a high expectation to beat.

* * *

Harry ignored Uncle Sirius’s light chuckles as Harry dragged him to the library.

“It is science day,” Harry said simply as he opened the door and ushered Uncle Sirius to a table.

“Today is science day and photo album day,” Harry added and then set his homework onto the table.

Uncle Sirius was smiling at him and Harry gave a decisive nod.

He then proceeded to show Uncle Sirius about what he was learning in his science class, followed by helping Uncle Sirius with his photo album of newspaper clippings.

“Thank you, Harry,” Uncle Sirius said quietly as he hugged Harry, and pressed a kiss to his head.

“You’re welcome,” Harry responded quietly as he gently smoothed his drawing of himself, Uncle Regulus, Uncle Sirius, and Uncle Remus so it could be placed in the book next to the page explaining about the Werewolf Legislation Uncle Regulus helped shut down.


End file.
